thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Linkle
thumb|250px Linkle is a gender-swapped version of Link first appearing by popular fan demand in Hyrule Warriors Legends for the Nintendo 3DS and retroactively being added to Hyrule Warriors for the Wii U. Linkle is included in a side story alongside the main storyline, and never meets with the main party at any point, although she does meet several of them individually at various points throughout her own story. Only 4 missions belong to Linkle, but like other characters she is fully usable for both Free Play and Adventure Mode. Her rival is Skull Kid. Biography A girl who lives in a small village and takes care of cuccos. Ever since she was a little child, she loved playing hero and believes she's the reincarnation of the legendary hero. Carrying the compass from her grandmother around her neck, she sets off on her adventure to save Hyrule Kingdom. Ironically, despite possessing a magical compass and a map, she is notoriously terrible with directions, always running off in the wrong direction — this directly leads to her never encountering the main hero party as it takes her longer than the quest to actually reach Hyrule Castle; if the village she comes from happens to be Kakariko Village (the only other known town in Hyrule), this is even more surprising as Kakariko is not very far from Castle Town at all. However, her lack of direction also allows her to be there when Castle Town is in need of a hero when the rest of the party has already departed. Weapons Crossbows The pair of crossbows that she uses to protect the cuccos. A fire elemental weapon, this is the only weapon type Linkle has in her arsenal. However, due to her apparent knowledge of "gunkata" she can hit enemies all around her. Linkle's Tale When Linkle hears that Hyrule is under attack from other citizens in her home village and notices her heirloom compass glowing, she strikes out to free Hyrule from tyranny, believing herself to be the legendary hero. A Fateful Adventure There once was a girl who lived in a small village. She led a simple life, tending to her flock of cuccos. Her name was Linkle. For as long as she could remember, Linkle had believed in her heart that she was the legendary hero reborn. One day she heard a rumor that monsters had laid siege to Hyrule Castle. Donning her green tunic, she took the old compass her grandmother gave her and the crossbows she was especially skilled with, and set out from her village. For if she truly was the hero reborn, her destiny was to preserve peace in Hyrule. However, her journey did not go smoothly. Soon after her departure, Linkle entered a forest where she encountered a curiously masked imp who stole her precious compass! Linkle chased down the imp and tried to retrieve it. As if in response to her plight, the compass began emitting a mystical light. The compass' light was quite a mystery to Linkle—she didn't know what secret power it might hold. Whatever the case, she knew it must be a sign that she truly was the legendary hero. If she could harness this power, perhaps she would fully realize her destiny and save Hyrule. Her compass recovered, her faith renewed, Linkle continued her quest. She thought she was heading straight for Hyrule Castle, but the castle never quite came into view... And whenever Linkle met those in need along the way, she stopped to help them, further delaying her destiny. Would she be able to safely reach the castle and save Hyrule from danger? The Girl in the Green Tunic Powers Collide Her True Self The Other Hero Production Original Storyline Initially, Linkle's story was very different than its final result. However, this was cut due to time constraints and because it did not fit with the regular story, seen as too comical and against her planned heroic (if naive) qualities. In it, Linkle is Link's little sister (similar to the former character Aryll), and ultimately arrives at the Temple of Souls and finds Link being cursed by the demon sword Ghirahim. She meets up with both Darunia and Lana and the three battle Ghirahim in an epic dance-off. However upon winning, they discover they were wrong: It wasn't Link after all, but Tingle. However, Linkle suddenly wakes up, discovering the entire journey was only a dream. Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elves Category:Hylians